10 momentos
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: 10 momentos en la vida de Yaten y Seiya. Decimo momento: Disculpa, Yaten estaba ahí para recordarle cual era su lugar en todo eso. Shonen-Ai Reviews
1. Pelea

**10 momentos**

**Primero momento: Pelea**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 225

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

¿Quién había iniciado el acercamiento? Esa era la pregunta que Yaten intentaba responderse al descubrirse piel con piel con Seiya; no había palabras cariñosas, o preámbulos llenos de ternura, lo único que había eran manos inquietas, caricias bruscas; y una boca ávida de la suya.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez, luego de una de las tantas peleas obras de galaxia y donde estaban presentes las sailor scouts, no lo habían pensado estaban furiosos porque todo comenzaba a rebasarlos entonces intensificaron aun más los ensayos, y cantaron durante horas; necesitaban sentirse útiles y no sentir que no lograban nada, que no había avances y que Sailor Moon era mas fuerte que ellos.

Taiki había salido, murmurando entre dientes algo acerca del productor y de las nuevas letras; Seiya se había dejado caer, completamente sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, Yaten recordaba la frase que lo había comenzado todo.

"Si dejaras en paz a esa niña y te centraras en la misión"

De pronto y sin más se había encontrado en el suelo, con su flamante líder sobre su cuerpo, tan cerca como no habían estado nunca

"Metete en tus asuntos Yaten"

Jamás había escuchado la voz de Seiya tan cargada de sentimientos, no sabe quien fue el que se acerco primero, lo único que sabe con seguridad es que a esa vez le siguieron muchas más.

**Notas de la autora**

Drabbles escritos para el cumple años de Nande_chan, Porque ella lo vale y yo tenía ganas de escribir de esta par. Espero que les guste y como siempre, los comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.


	2. Desafió

**10 momentos**

**Segundo momento: Desafió**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 230

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Aquello es un desafió que Seiya no solo ha aceptado, sino que piensa ganar, así que se mantiene con la vista puesta en la televisión sin hacer caso a Yaten que se encuentra a horcadas quien mordisquea con lentitud el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Seiya intenta que su atención no se desvié del programa, algo que es bastante duro teniendo a Yaten susurrándole en el oído.

Tendría que haberse imaginado que Yaten iba ha jugar sucio como era su costumbre. Seiya fue incapaz de reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca cuando los labios de Yaten encontraron el punto exacto en su cuello. Y tuvo ganas de deshacerse del peso del chico cuando lo escucho reír contra su piel.

— ¿Te rindes, ho gran líder?— pregunta Yaten notando como las manos de Seiya se han cerrado sobre el sofá

Seiya aprieta la mandíbula no solo ante el tono que Yaten ha ocupado, si no también al moviendo que este esta haciendo con las caderas sobre su cuerpo, Seiya se muerde el labio inferior luchando contra el deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, toma las caderas de Yaten con fuerza para atraerlo aun mas a su cuerpo, creando una deliciosa fricción en la zonas mas sensibles de su anatomía. Cuando escucha a Yaten maldecir decide que ser derrotado no tiene porque ser una mala experiencia.

**Notas de la autora**

Este es personalmente uno de mis favoritos. Me ha preguntado Srita. Rosy Kou acerca del género, el shonen-ai es amor entre chicos, no llega al grado del Yaoi. Por cierto Srita Rosy Kou muchas gracias, por su comentario.


	3. Alboroto

**10 momentos**

**Tercer momento: Alboroto**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 205

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Taiki realmente no entiende el alboroto que se ha formado en torno a las nuevas fotos que han sido publicadas en esa nueva revisa de moda, mucho menos entiende como es que esas simples fotos han logrado que sus fans se incrementen.

La verdad es que no le extraña que no sea capaz de entender, porque a él le cuesta mucho trabajo entender el comportamiento de los terrestres, aun que tampoco ha visto el resultado final de aquella sesión de foto. Pero en cuanto entra al aula que comparte con Seiya y Taiki y los ve a estos rodeados de un montón de féminas que les miran fijamente con el rubor en las mejillas se pregunta si realmente las fotos son tan escandalosas como parece.

—Te lo dije, se notaba a leguas que ese par eran gays —escucho que decían tras él

— Pero... son hermanos — escucho que decía otra voz

— Serena, como se nota que no sabes nada. Eso exactamente es lo que lo hace tan comentado — reconoció esa voz como la de Mina Aino.

Observo a Yaten y a Seiya quienes ajenos a las chicas parecían discutir, Taiki trago saliva. Lo mejor era que no se enteraran de lo que las fotos habían provocado

**Notas de la autora**

Mis inspiración fue Ouran y una imagen que ahora mismo no encuentro para dejarles el link


	4. Gatito

**10 momentos**

**Cuarto momento: Gatito**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 217

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Seiya lucha por no hacerle caso, intenta con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la manera en que Yaten se sienta en el sofá y clava la vista en el vació, sabe que Yaten esta triste por el gatito; mas bien por la gatita que estuvo viviendo en su casa hasta que encontraron a su dueña. Seiya no sabe si a Yaten le dolió más que la gata se fuera o que la dueña fuera bombón.

Al final le es imposible seguir ignorando a Yaten y se sienta junto al chico en el sofá

— No era una gran gata de todas maneras — le dice seguro como esta de que eso desatara la ira del chico y empezaran alguna de sus pelas, lo que le quitara a Yaten ese aire ausente que tanto molesta a Seiya

Pero Yaten no se molesta, simplemente se limita a asentir, no se trata de la gata y no sabe como explicarle a Seiya lo que ha descubierto esa tarde. No es que no le duela el haberse quedado sin su mascota, es que al ver a la gata en manos de esa niña, ha entendido que al parecer siempre le tocara compartir lo que quiere con ella, le guste o no.

— No, no era una gran gata —contesta simplemente dejando a Seiya completamente extrañado

**Notas de la autora**

He sentido pena por Yaten la verdad


	5. Llamada

**10 momentos**

**Quinto momento: Llamada**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 217

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten aprieta los puños y siente ganas de moler a golpes a su líder. Si se contiene es simplemente por que Seiya ya esta bastante magullado, pero no puede evitar mandarle miradas amenazadores y portarse aun más desagradable con la rubia.

Porque ha pasado el peor rato de su vida, cuando ha visto a Seiya parar con su cuerpo el ataque que iba hacia Sailor Moon, el simple recuerdo le revuelve el estomago y lo hace querer llorar como un crió. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

En que Seiya completamente inconsciente yacía en el piso, con esa horrible herida en la cabeza. Tiene ganas de ir y darle una bofetada a la rubia pero se contiene, ya han pasado suficientes cosas feas como para que él agregue una mas a la lista.

Seiya esta descansando en una butaca, haciendo muecas de dolor de ves en ves y a pesar de eso; del dolor. Seiya insiste en que tiene que llevar acabo el concierto, y Yaten tiene la terrible sensación de que todo es parte de esa llamada telefónica que ha hecho.

Como esta seguro de que a quien ha llamado ha sido el conejo y por enésima vez en la tarde la aborrece, esa chica esta causándole mas dolor del que le había causado Galaxia.

**Notas de la autora**

No se porque pero siempre que veo a Serena desde los ojos de Yaten, la rubia termina no cayéndome muy bien.


	6. Extraño

**10 momentos**

**Sexto momento: Extraño**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 186

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten ha sentido a Seiya extraño toda la tarde, ha compartido sus temores con Taiki pero este simplemente se ha encogido de hombros y le ha dicho que Seiya ha estado extraño desde el momento en que acepto hacer ese concierto aun en su mal estado. Yaten no puede más que darle la razón.

Seiya parece ansioso y Yaten no quiere hacerse ideas, ni conjeturas sobre la razón. Intenta convencerlo una docena de veces de que lo mejor es cancelar el concierto, que ya verán después como se las arreglan con la disquera, pero Seiya se mantiene firme, a pesar de que le cuesta mantenerse en pie y repite que es necesario dar aquel concierto.

Cuando los acordes de la música comienzan y Yaten se encuentra en el escenario junto a Seiya, siente como la calidez de su líder se extiende por todo el lugar, envolviéndolo todo, mandando un mensaje más aparte del que han mandado desde que están en la tierra.

Y no necesita ser adivino para entender, que Serena Tsukino esta ahí en alguna parte, escuchando el mensaje que Seiya preparo especialmente para ella. Aquella chica no es consiente de lo afortunada que es.

**Notas de la autora**

Ja ja ja Are tienes razón, pero cuando no lo imagino como amigo de Serena, no puedo evitar verla de la misma manera que mi Yaten. Ya saben espero sus comentarios


	7. Retro

**10 momentos**

**Séptimo momento: Retro**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 223

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Cuando el fotógrafo les dice que quiere vestirlos retro para esas fotos, ni Yaten, ni Seiya y mucho menos Taiki, saben exactamente a que se refiere, pero asienten de manera vigorosa e incluso se permiten dar algunas sugerencias, aun que realmente no saben a ciencia cierta de que están hablando.

Toman el vestuario que les dan sin preguntar, cuando Yaten se mira al espejo abre los ojos ante su imagen, los pantalones son bastante ceñidos a sus caderas, y a sus piernas, hasta sus rodillas donde caen mas sueltos, la camisa es blanca de manga larga casi tan pegada como el pantalón y deja buena parte de su pecho al descubierto, el atuendo realmente no deja mucho a la imaginación. Lo que si no esta muy seguro es sobre si se pondrá esos zapatos que de lo alto que son deberían traer un paracaídas integrado.

Siente una mirada en su figura y se gira para encontrarse a Seiya, vestido con un traje blanco, tan ceñido como el suyo y una camisa negra, traga saliva sin poderlo evitar, no solo por lo bien que se ve el chico si no por la manera en que lo esta observando.

— Deberíamos ver si podemos llevarnos estas prendas a casa — murmura Seiya

Y Yaten por volver a escuchar ese tono, esta dispuesto a suplicar si es necesario.

**Notas de la autora**

Uhmmm **hikariadi**, me has tentado enormemente, así que en matices, seguramente veras algo de ese par que me comentas, **Are** no es que este escribiendo rápido, es que ya lo tenia todo escrito, lo escribí para el cumple de nande y lo había publicado en mi comunidad de escritos, ahora que tuve un tiempo los subí por aquí.


	8. Jugar

**10 momentos**

**Séptimo momento: Jugar**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 138

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_Solo es un juego_ se repite Yaten, cada vez que las manos de Seiya acarician sus mejillas, antes de que la boca voraz y exigente se pose sobre la suya, haciendo que todo deje de tener sentido por unos momentos.

_Solo están jugando_, se dice cuando Seiya lo aprisiona contra la pared, y le muerde el cuello; mientras que las manos atrevidas e inquietas, se mueven sobre su cuerpo hasta tenerlo jadeante, hasta hacerlo gritar rogando por un poco mas de contacto.

_Tú querías jugar_, se recuerda cuando con un último movimiento sobre su cuerpo, Seiya aprieta sus caderas y lanza un grito con fuerza, _tú querías jugar_, se recuerda cuando al final de todo, no es el nombre de Yaten el que sale de la garganta de Seiya sino el de siempre.

Serena

Siempre ha sido ella.

**Notas de la autora**

He sentido mucha pena por mi Yaten en este Drabble.


	9. Cabello

**10 momentos**

**Noveno momento: Cabello**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 138

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Están exhaustos, pero son conscientes de que deben moverse porque no quieren ni imaginar lo que pasara si Taiki llega y los descubre así, desnudos entre las sabanas revueltas, y la luz apagada en la habitación de Yaten.

Pero ninguno quiere moverse, por que están muy a gusto así, en los brazos del otro, Seiya siente la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño cuando nota como los dedos de Yaten se entierrar en su cabello, acariciando.

— ¿Y si le llamamos a Taiki y le decimos que Mizuno lo espera en la Biblioteca? — pregunta Yaten

—Pero Mizuno no lo espera — contesta Seiya

—Lo sé, pero eso lo retrasaría media hora — dice Yaten con una sonrisa

Seiya sonríe ante el plan de Yaten

—Tú llama a Taiki, yo llamo a Mizuno —dice incorporándose — así no lo veríamos hasta mañana — dice

Y ha Yaten no le queda la menor duda del porque Seiya es su líder.

**Notas de la autora**

En este me encantan los dos


	10. Disculpa

**10 momentos**

**Decimo momento: Disculpa**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras**: 177

**Advertencia**: Momentos cómicos, fluff, angst y dramáticos. Shonen ai en todos los momentos. Por favor si de verdad no te gusta el genero NO LO LEAS, si lo haces es bajo tu propio criterio.

**Nota**: Para Nande_chan y completa la tabla crack de misión insana

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten no quiere ver lo que hay en los ojos de Seiya, no quiere ver la disculpa grabada en las pupilas azules, pero no puede evitarlo; porque Seiya le esta pidiendo que lo mire y Yaten no sabe negarle nada al pelinegro y a veces lo odia por eso.

— Tengo que verla— le escucha decir

Y Yaten cierra los puños y levanta el rostro, dispuesto a soltarle que haga lo que quiera, que a él no le importa, que ya han encontrado a su princesa y que si él quiere seguir haciendo el tonto con la rubia por él esta bien, pero no puede. Porque nada esta bien.

Todo se ha jodido desde que llegaron a la tierra y Serena Tsukino se cruzo en sus caminos

—Tú ya tienes una princesa— es lo único que le dice dándose media vuelta para agregar después sin verlo, por que sabe que lo lastimara, y sabe también que es necesario – y ella ya tiene un príncipe—

Puede que Seiya lo olvide, pero para eso esta ahí Yaten, para recordarle cual es su lugar en todo ese teatro

**Notas de la autora**

He sentido mucha pena por mi Yaten, y bueno chicas con esto llagamos al final de los 10 momentos, espero que los disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlos. Ya saben espero sus comentarios, sus criticas y sus sugerencias.


End file.
